


Interruptions

by StarrySummers04



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Coitus Interruptus, Jealousy, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Based on the moment in 'Born to Endless Night' when Magnus and Alec are having sex and Simon interrupts.





	Interruptions

As soon as they saw each other again, Alec knew that he needed Magnus. Preferably, inside him. It may have only been a matter of hours since they’d last seen each other but having all of these students fawning over his boyfriend was making Alec feel quite jealous. He wasn’t insecure, not anymore. He loved Magnus and knew that Magnus loved him too, but did people have to try flirting with him in front of Alec? It was very inconsiderate. Alec was the first one to head to their room, he knew it was irrational but he just couldn’t watch the students flirt with Magnus.

When Alec left, Magnus did his best to try and leave as soon as possible because it was clear to the warlock that something was bothering his love. Something that he needed to find out. It took 10 minutes but Magnus was finally able to head up to the room that he would be sharing with Alec for the next few days. Alec was unpacking when Magnus entered the room. “What’s bothering you, love?” Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.

“I wish they wouldn’t flirt with you. I know you love me but I can’t stop myself from feeling jealous.” Alec admitted, sighing heavily.

“How about I show you how much I love you?” Magnus suggested, raising an eyebrow. “It might reassure you a little.” Alec smiled shyly. He was instantly reminded of the first time they’d slept together. They’d come so far since then.

Magnus gently pressed his lips against Alec’s. As much as Alec wanted reassurance, gentle wasn’t going to be enough right now. Alec pressed himself against Magnus with more force, trying to convey to his lover that he needed to be fucked, hard. Instead of doing as Alec wanted him to, Magnus pulled away from his young love and began to slowly take his shirt off, teasing Alec as he did so. Alec bit his lip and palmed a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Magnus stopped his actions and walked over to his Alexander. “No touching, my love. I’ll decide when you get to relieve yourself.” Magnus smirked. Alec had a love/hate relationship with days like this. However, at this exact moment, he couldn’t bear playing this game. He needed Magnus too much.

“Please, Magnus. I need you.” Alec stated, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Magnus finished taking off his clothes and gathered Alec into his arms, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, angel. Do you want to take the lead today? Show me how much you need me, cos I need you, too.” Magnus offered. Alec nodded and pushed Magnus until he was laying flat on the bed. The Shadowhunter then took off his shirt and brought his lips to briefly meet Magnus’s. It was in this moment that Magnus regretted having taken off all of his clothes before getting onto the bed. Alec was only going to tease him now, but that was okay. Magnus was happy enough to give up his control and allow Alec to take charge. Alec usually preferred to be the submissive one. Clearly, not today. Alec pulled away from the kiss and began to make his way down Magnus’s body. Magnus couldn’t hold back his groans as Alec nipped and licked at his throat before moving down to play with the warlock’s nipples. Magnus writhed around, he loved it when this once shy man felt confident enough to be in charge. When Alec felt as though he’d teased his warlock enough, he’d moved to take Magnus’s cock in his mouth and really drive his love crazy. “Alexander… angel…” Magnus groaned, trying his hardest not to cum down Alec’s throat. Alec pulled off Magnus with a pop and handed the bottle of lube to his warlock.

“Please can you prepare me?” Alec asked, shyly. Magnus couldn’t believe how timid Alec had gone all of a sudden. No one would think they were about to have sex. Magnus moved from where he was and manoeuvred Alec so his black-haired beauty was now straddling him. Magnus grabbed Alec’s cheeks and spread them apart before applying any lubricant. Alec surged forwards and joined their lips. Magnus immediately took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue back into Alec’s mouth so that their tongues could dance together with all of the passion that they felt. Magnus used his magic to coat the fingers on one of his hand before circling one digit around Alec’s hole and slowly pushing it inside his lover. Alec cried out into Magnus’s mouth, before throwing his head back in ecstasy and letting out a filthy moan. Magnus cupped the back of Alec’s head and brought their mouths together again as he added a second finger and began to scissor them. “Magnus… please. I’m ready.” Alec moaned, feeling the need to have Magnus inside him properly. He didn’t mind that there would be a slight burn, he wanted to feel Magnus inside of him. Besides, if he was walking with a slight limp then maybe someone would get the message that Magnus was taken. Although they would probably still ignore him in favour of his amazing warlock. Magnus removed his fingers and applied some lubricant to his cock, once he’d done that, Alec held the warlock’s length and slowly sat himself down until Magnus was balls deep inside him. They both cried out at being connected so intimately. Alec sat back up and leaned forwards so that his hands were resting on Magnus’s chest. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s waist so he could guide his Shadowhunter up and down his length. Alec cried out as he rode Magnus - in this position, Magnus constantly hit his prostate.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. Alec froze and turned his head, only to find Simon stood there. Alec was horrified and leaned forwards to bury his face in Magnus’s neck. “Can we help you?” Magnus laughed.

“Oh, my God!” Simon exclaimed. “Oh, wow. Oh wow, I am really sorry.” Alec raised his head from where it was hidden in Magnus’s neck.

“Please leave.” Alec requested. But, no. An abandoned baby warlock had been found abandoned on the steps of the Academy. After Simon had left the couple to get dressed, Alec turned to Magnus. “Why don’t people knock? That was mortifying.”

“These things happen. Now, let’s go and see this blue baby.” Magnus responded. He then pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead before leaving the room to join Simon. Alec sighed, deeply. Looks like everyone at the Academy had conspired against him today.


End file.
